onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoker's Great Pursuit
Experience Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Zoro's, Vivi's, Mr. 3's, Miss Goldenweek's, Mr. 9's, Patty's and Zeff's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Smoker's Great Pursuit FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Smoker's stage was one of the earlier fortnights released. The binding from Smoker was significantly more difficult to deal with before sockets, and Tashigi as a unit was more difficult to deal with since her color was strong against all squads. Due to there being fewer rainbow options outside of Mihawk leads at the time, many people used to struggle with this level. Newer players may find the same situation if they are still building their teams, so beware that you'll need to craft your team around these two challenges. The game has progressed since its release and now Striker leads, Powerhouse, and Rainbow captain leads have opened the door to other units that help squads beat this level with more ease. Sockets have also proven to weaken Smoker's effect on teams and their speed runs. Recommended Captains The rare boss here is Tashigi and she is a , so she can be a nasty surprise for teams. You can plan for her rare appearance by taking a strong hitter, like Zoro, Mihawk, or Doffy, but beware that this will weaken your damage output against Smoker. * Captain Kid striker teams will do good, particularly if you can bring a strong unit to deal with Tashigi. * -based leads :*Blackbeard :*Blamenco :*Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea :*Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 :*Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage :*Tony Tony Chopper Voyage Dream: Great Doctor: A 2x ATK boost or higher is preferred, but Chopper is a good choice too for teams that want to stall a bit more to charge their specials. *Slasher Leads :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea Recommended Support Units * Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: Alvida will buy you 3 turns with Smoker. * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Usopp works just fine since Smoker has no immunity * Escapee Morgan: Morgan is a great captain with a low cooldown to handle Smoker's bind. :* Sergeant Helmeppo: Another good unit to unlock units if you don't have Morgan or your Morgan is too weak. Recommended Sockets Level 3 anti-lock sockets will be amazing for this stage! As always, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets will help. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough unit, and units are weak against her. If you brought a rainbow team, finish your attacks with matching orbs and units. You'll have one round to take out most of the marines, and the second to take out the rest and her. It should be doable with a high level team, and mid-level and low-level teams can look to damage reducers and time delay units as long as you'll have them ready for Smoker on stage 7. | SecBoss = Tashigi Navy HQ Ensign | SecHP = 150,000 hp - | SecAttackPattern = Begins with a 2 turn cooldown and hits for 3,331 damage. Marines hit for 1,335 damage one a 1-2 turn cooldown. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails